furubaland! version revu et corrigé
by Nyctangel
Summary: bon... en résumé c'est trois folle bien de chez nous amatrice de yaoi et de bishonen tout est normal jusque là et boom! elles se retrouvent dans furuba les pôvre! XD et elle sont pas du genre discrète et réservé, alors voici le résultat!


Hey there! Moi c Melo, et pour faire comme moi et mes amie on fait tout le temps, je voulais souhaiter aller dans le monde de fruit basket !! Alors bon! Voici ma fic que je fais aussi avec Karo, que de comédie!

Melo :Oi pour dire, les personnage de fruit basket ne m'appartienne pas!(dommage, j'aimerais pourtant bien posséder Ayame!)

Karo : j'ai tout les tomes jusqu'au 17 et j'ai vu l'anime 2 fois il m'appartiennent sûrement!!!

Mélo : ¬¬ rêve pas…

Karo : TT.TT bon ben sont pas a moi non plus…

Karo : à oui je vous dit tout de suite que si vous aimez Tohru vous risquer d'être déçu

La fic est surtout de l'humour et un gros délire (un brin de fantasme aussi) ! sur ce , bonne lecture!!

Un autre de ses beaux matins où notre Melo adoré se lève, folle comme à son habitude. Une autre journée d'école commence, un autre jour de délire avec ses amies. Depuis, qu'elle avait déménagé, bien sur qu'elle avait gardé contact avec ses amies de Laval, mais elle s'était ajoutée à deux fofolle de l'école. L'une était Karolane Lamarche et l'autre était Patricia Ross. Et bien évidemment, c'était deux adoratrice de bishonen, et Melo et Karo en plus, trippait fort sur fruit basket.

**Melo** : Ayame est à moi!!!

**Karo** : Ce n'est pas juste, je le veux aussi!!  
**Melo** : mais tu l'aura pas, il a mon nom tatouer sur ses fesses et tout son être m'appartient, je suis aussi tout de son univers!!A même ses vêtements (ndm :se que j'aimerais être ses vêtements!)

**Karo** : Rooooh!

**Patricia** : Bon arrêter vous deux…

Ouais, une autre journée qui s'annonçait bien ordinaire pour notre trio de dégénéré. Mais bon, que voulez vous. Soudain, en se promenant durant le midi, elles tombèrent sur un manga de fruit basket…

**Melo** : Ouah! La luck!!  
**Karo** : je le veux!! xD

**Patricia** : oh god essaie de s'enfuir mais se fait rattraper aussitôt par nos deux compatriote

Elles décidèrent de se trouver une place pour s'asseoir dehors et commencèrent à le feuilleter.

**Melo** : j'aimerais tellement être dans le monde de furuba! Je pourrais avoir Ayame comme esclave, maître et amant!il serait tout pour moi! Et yuki et kyô serait…mes amis TRÈS proche! xD

**Karo** : Ouais! Je souhaite allez dans le monde de furuba!!

**Melo** : tient, me semble j'ai déjà en…se fait couper alors qu'on immense tourbillon les aspire dans le manga

Toute trois atterrirent dans un forêt plutôt dense, ou il y avait un petit ruisseau, le soleil perçait a travers l'épais feuillage, laissant voir a nos amie que aux moins, c'était le jour, pour se qui est du lieu, nul ne savait réellement ou elles étaient.

**Melo** : Se sentiment mes familiers (ndM :je pense en se moment de la fic de smash, de personnalité a revendre et de la fic a mili et jess dans kingdom heart)

**Karo** : moi c'est le lieu qui mes familiers…hum….pense (ndM :elle en est capable! ndK : eillle!! Missante!!) Mais c'est la forêt près de la maison à Shigure!!!!Dans furuba!

**Patricia** : Sa bien l'air que ton souhait ses réaliser…

**Melo** : Oi, c'est drôle, je re-pense a des aventure du genre qui m'est arrivé a moi et ma gang il y a longtemps

**Karo** : tu étais déjà venu dans furuba!!?

**Melo** : non mais bon, dans d'autre monde oui style Inu et smash bros melee!

**Karo** : oh…

**Patricia** : Bon on fait quoi la? On reste planter la jusqu'à se qui neige??

**Melo et Karo** : mais non voyons…A la maison de Shigure-san!!!!

**Patricia**: Oh my dear lord….

Nous partîmes donc vers la demeure a Shigure-san, accro comme on est, on se retrouva très rapidement et…entrèrent sans cogné ou demander la permission a qui que se soit de rentrée.

**Karo** : Wiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Melo** : Je veux Ayame!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Où peut-il être!!!???????

**Patricia** : frappa le cadre de porte avant d'entré et d'enlever ses soulier Salut…et désolé….

Avec notre entré plutôt fracassante, on entendit Shigure crier. Pas étonnant. Et on le vit sortir de son bureau pour voir nous, qui était des intrus.

**Shigure** : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ma bon foi de bon dieu??

**Melo** : Salut toutou! big giga de smile extremely chibien

**Karo** : Salut Gure-san!  
**Patricia **: C'est qui se gusse?  
**Shigure** : tout perdu là

**Karo** : ah, c'est vrai, tu ne connais pas vraiment les autres personnages autres que yuki, kyô et Ayame…

**Shigure** : Hum…Pouvez-vous me dire qui vous êtes jeune demoiselle'' (ndM :faut qu'il respecte sa loi de 'politesse' envers le sexe féminin voyons, yé pas dragueur pour un rien celui la! NdK : ont l'aime comme ça notre Shigugu XD!)

**Melo** : Bah en fait moi c'est Melo!  
**Karo** : Moi Karo et elle c Pat!

**Patricia **: en français c'est Mélissa, Karolane et Patricia…

**Shigure** : Bien, et que faites vous donc ici? Je devrais vous expédier pour avoir entrée sur un terrain privé…a tout de même un ton dragueur

**Kyô** : descendant les escalier, écœuré du brouhaha Non mais c'est quoi se bordel, yen a marre!...regarde les trois folle Et c'est quoi CA!!??

**Karo** : Hey! On n'est pas CA!!?

**Kyô** : Whatever! Dégager, z'êtes pas chez vous icite!!

**Melo** : Non mais pour qui tu te prends kyon-kyon!! xD saute dans ses bras, le prenant totalement part surprise, le serrant fort dans ses bras alors qu'il est chaton Aller, doux le minet!

**Shigure** : apeuré Vous connaissiez notre secret!?

**Melo** : voyons, qui dans notre….se fait couper par Karo  
**Karo** : Bah en fait, Melo est folle….

**Shigure** : Mais vous, sa ne vous étonne pas?

**Karo** : non, pourquoi sa nous étonnerais…j'ai vu bien plus pire et c'est pas pour autant traumatisant (ndM :a par elfen lied pour toi Karo ndK : c paske c dégueu! Pis ça manque de bisho!)

**Patricia** : bof…J'ai effectivement vu pire avec c'est deux là…

**Shigure** : intriguer par le 'vue pire' Ah je vois…mais je vais devoir…  
**Melo** : … appeler Akito pour lui en parler, elle va sûrement vous dire de nous effacer la mémoire…le problème c'est que sa ne risque pas de marcher sur nous, même si c'est Hatori qui nous le fait!  
**Karo** : Melo….Tu vas nous démasquer…  
**Melo** : Moi je veux voir MON Ayame! D'accord! XD alors le reste c'est pas bien grave… a lâcher Kyô

**Kyô** : traumatiser  
**Shigure** : Je vois, alors vous connaissez vraiment notre secret?  
**Melo** : Je voulais dire il y a 5 seconde que tout le monde qui lise fruit basket connaisse votre secret enfin bon sang!

**Shigure** : Hein??

**Melo** : laisse tomber…

**Patricia**; oui Melo, arrête de te perdre dans tes mots…

**Kyô** : Ses filles ont du se cogner la tête toute ensemble…. trait de désespoir et de dégoût

Finalement, Shigure jugea bon de garder nos trois énergumènes dans sa demeure, premièrement de peur qu'elle crie leur secret sur tout les toit et aussi il trouva bon d'appeler Hatori pour lui faire part de la situation. Plus tard, Yuki et Tohru rentraire de l'école. Yuki fut accueillit par Melo, bien sur, étant le frère de Ayame et un des bishonen de la série. Ainsi Tohru se mit à la tache de nous préparer de quoi manger. Toute les trois trouva que Tohru faisait bien a manger, mais se dirent qu'elle était niette de ne pas profiter d'un milieu plein de bishonen….Elles s'occuperaient donc de son cas plus tard, fallaient qu'elles discute du fait 'qui est a qui' dans la chambre que leur avait offerte Shigure et que Tohru leur avait préparer.

**Melo** : Bon moi c'est simple…

**Karo et Melo** : Ayame est pour moi!!!!!!!!

**Patricia** : oh god…

**Melo** : Karo, se mec est a moi depuis toujours, mais il va maintenant le savoir! Ouaip!

**Karo** : ses pas juste

**Melo** : pogne toi Hatori!

**Patricia** : moi je c'est pas…je verrais en temps et lieux….

**Karo** : d'accord, si tu as Aya et bien…Tout les autres sont pour moi!

**Melo **: pour être un peu chiante et tu cherche a les charmer comment? Sûrement pas avec ton physique j'espère….

**Karo** : Ah! Tes michante! donne un coup de poing sur l'épaule

**Melo** : Bleh! grimace

**Patricia** : en tout cas…arrêter donc de vous disputer pour des mecs la…va voir avec le temps…

**Melo** : mu a de ne!! Moi je le dis, je veux Aya! Il est pour moi Niark, Niark!  
**Karo** : elle fait peur à voir….

L'on fut soudain appelé plus bas, pour nous présenter d'autre monde qui venait d'arriver. Kisa et Hastuharu, bon bien sur que on les connaît mais eux, ils ne le savent pas.

**Karo** : Haru!!! XDDDD!!!!!

**Haru** : traumatiser oO'''''

**Melo** : Me own bisho!!!! X3

**Karo**: Hé!! On avais dit tout à moi sauf l'autre !! T.T

**Melo** : mais non, on se les ai partagée en éco fam. !

**Patricia** : veuillez ne pas leur porter attention…

trois seconde plus tard

**karo** : Yatta !!!

**Melo et karo** : Yesssssss !!

**Shiguré** : Oo''

**Kyo **: on dirais du déjà vu… '¬¬

**Yuki** : …

**Tohru** : c'est bien elle ont trouvé un terrain d'entente (La conne…)

**Shiguré **: hu-hum ! ¬¬

**Haru** : … ah

**Kisa** : grande sœur j'ai peur…

**Melo** : tilt woah ! Kisa est trop mimi!! câlin Kisa

**Karo** : mû … T.T

**Melo** : câlin toi aussi câlin à Karo

**Karo** : X3 !

**Kisa** : T.T

**Patricia** : est parti sur le toit

**Kyo** : monte pas on lui à piqué sa place

**Yuki :** dans sa chambre

**Tohru **: affairé

**Shiguré** : dans son bureau( ndM: ich oO'')

**Haru** : … ah toujours assis

**Kisa** : suis Tohru partout

**Melo** : mah euh... T.T

**Karo**: ont nous ignoreeuuuuuuuh!!! TT.TT

**Melo** : I know !

**Karo**: Guré-san!!

s'en allèrent dans le bureau de Shiguré

**Karo** : salut !!!

**Melo** : le retour de l'océan des immondices !

**Shiguré** : T.T

**Karo et Melo** : pas transfo !! gros câlin à Shiguré

**Shiguré **: hiein ?? je me transforme pas ???

**Melo** : on veut pas c'est pour ça !

**Karo** : et tes bien plus beau en humain !

**Shiguré** : réalisation Ah ! enfin de jeune fille fraîche d'accord avec moi !!

**Karo et Melo** : on t'aimeuh !!! le papouille, le décoiffe, découvre un peu sa peau sous son kimono

**Shiguré** : Hein ?? oO''

**Hatori** : ha-hem ! je dérange ? ¬¬

**Karo** : pas du tout Riri !!! saute sur le dos à Hatori et reste là

**Hatori** : '¬¬ …

**Shiguré** : euh… ouais… ce sont elle…

**Karo** : I don't lâcher you!!

**Hatori**: vas dans le salon

**Shiguré** : bon alors, un peu de tenue les fille (ndK : c'est lui qui dit ça… lol un peu de tout nus ! XD (nan faut pas tenter de comprendre !))

**Melo** : T.T

**Kyo** : qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

**Hatori** : ça…

**Kyo** : vois l'autre tache sur le dos d'Hatori

**Karo** : à moi !!(comme les mouette dans finding Nemo !!) gre gre!!

**Shiguré** : reviens dans le salon un peu éméché

**Melo** : au trousse du chien

**Kyo** : hum ? traumatisé et suspect

**Karo** : bah quoi ! même pas le droit d'être social ??

**Melo** : je suis sûre qu'il est jaloux fais un câlin à Kyo

**Kyo** : hiein ? Oo !

**Melo** : Muahahahahaha no minet !!

**Karo**: bah quoi! Vu qu'on viens pas d'ici ont fais ce qu'on veux non ? se rend dans la chambre de Yuki

**Yuki** : qui est là ?

**Karo** : saute sur le lit votre pire cauchemar ! bwahahahaha !!

**Yuki** : gargl (ndK : bah oui gargl parce que Karo saute sur le lit et sur Yuki qui était également sur le lit alors forcément il étouffe)

**Melo** : crise en bas Ne veux mon Ayaaaaaaaaa !!!

**Yuki** : écœuré non mais qu est ce qu'elle lui trouve à mon idiot de frère ?

**Karo** : big smile bah quoi ! il est juste trop sexy !!

**Yuki** : … je vois…

**Melo** : Ne le veut !! Guréééé ! Appelle-le need to come here ! là! roar!

**Shiguré**: Oo! Tout de suite! (pense : que va t'il m'arriver si j'ose refuser…)

**Melo** : tout happy !

**Haru**: … ah …

**Karo**: descend dans le salon trainant Yuki derrière elle Aya vas venir !!!!!!

**Yuki** : T.T

**Melo** : pour moi !

**Karo** : ok mais j'ai droit à un petit câlin ne ?

**Melo** : oui… mais juste ça…

**Karo** : mirciiiiii !!!

**Shiguré** : il seras là bientôt !

**Melo** : heheh !!

**Ayamé** : sort de nowhere alalalala !! il parais que de jeune damoiselle requiers ma sublimissime présence ! hahahaha !!

**Melo** : Aya !!

**Karo** : saute dans les bras d'Aya et lui roule une pelle du siècle

**Melo** : hé ! t'avais dit que tu ferais juste un câlin !!

**Karo** : j'ai mentiiiiiiiis !!

**Melo** : rhaaaaaaa ! cours après Karo tentants de la mordre

**Hatori** : '¬¬ au moins elle m'à lâché…

**Les autre** : OMG !! Oo''

**Melo** : la rattrape, l'étrangle, la mord, creuse un trou, la recrache dedans, ferme le trou, pisse dessus… nan ! joke… la trucide c'est tout

**Pat** : OMG !! elle reviens parmi le peuple

**Melo** : t'avais pas le droit de me piquer MON baiser avec Aya !! Naonnnn !!!

**Karo** : nananèreuuuh !!

**Kyo**: non mais vous avez qu'elle âge au juste !!!

**Melo** : grrrrr garde ton riri s'pèce d'infidèle !! kick Karo et vas s'accrocher à son Aya, boude boude ah j'ai 17 ans Kyon-kyon !!

bon je m'excuse d'avoir du enlever le premier chapitre mais j'avais quelque erreur à enlever et les action des personnage n'était pas bien claire du a une erreur de moi désolé alors le revoilà!!!

Reviewwwww!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
